


Witch and Her Prey

by Blankedgaze



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Futanari, Mind Break, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: C.C. takes some time away from Lelouch and has some fun with Kallen. Said fun involves fucking the half-Britannian in every one of her holes and playing with her large breasts, turning her a willing slut.





	Witch and Her Prey

Walking up the secluded staircase to an out of the way part of the school roof was the redheaded half-Britannian, She was puzzled at why C.C. asked to meet her after school today. Kallen was reluctant to go to the meeting, the risk of the two being seen together lingered. But maybe Lelouch sent her to tell her something. Opening the door to the roof she saw the green-haired woman leaning on the guard rail in her white prison jumpsuit.

“So what did you want to see me for C.C.?” Kallen asked crossing her arms.

The witch turned around hearing that her guest has arrived. “Hello Kallen glad you could join me.”

“Whatever just answer me. What did you want? Did Lelouch seen you to give me a message?.” Kallen repeated herself.

“No I just want to do something with you that has been on my mind for a while.” C.C. Slowly sauntered over to the girl in her school uniform. Kallen raised an eyebrow as C.C. approached her. The witch took Kallen's head into her hand. Kallen's eyes went wide as C.C.'s face closed in before her lips met hers. Kallen felt her lips part as the witch's tongue slide into her mouth. Kallen could feel her tounge being toyed with as the two danced in her mouth. The redhead pulled back a few moments later. 

“WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT, C.C.? I don't swing like that.” Kallen screamed wiping away some of the spittle still on her lips, her face red as her hair.

C.C. Responded with just a coy smile as she looked at the shocked girl. Kallen watched as C.C. looked her over like a piece of meat. C.C. slowly closed the distance on the girl. Looking at the woman Kallen noticed a bulge forming in her jumpsuit. Before she could get her next question out C.C. was on her. 

“Kallen I've been alive for a long time. I've heard that line many times before and they all quickly come around.” C.C. reached an hand up to one of the confused girl's breasts. Kallen moved to try and remove the hand but was interrupted when the green-haired woman's other hand slid up the back of her skirt, giving the tone, purple panty covered, rear a surprising squeeze.

“I've seen many a woman I wanted try to deny me but with a little prodding everyone of them were soon moaning as my dick pounded them into a broken sluts.” C.C. taunted Kallen. “But seeing as you are still needed to fight I'll leave you able to function as a pilot.” Kallen was at a lost, C.C.'s touch was something she never experienced before. Touching her in parts of her that she herself never knew could have this affect on her. Her legs gave out, falling onto her rear before the confined dick. Her face was bright red with arousal, leaving her stunned at how her body was so full of need so easily.

Kallen tried to look up at C.C. with a vengeful glare but was instead face to face with the woman's dick. Her mouth hung open as if she was about to say something. C.C. waited so she could hear Kallen's retort but after a minute of nothing C.C. took the open hole as an invitation. She grabbed the back of the girl's feeding her a nice helping of dick. Kallen recoiled when the taste of dick met her tongue but it was too late as C.C. started pumping her dick in and out her mouth. Kallen was left to be used by the witch as her head bobbed with each fierce thrust, her poor brain rattling in her head. C.C. came hard bloating the half-Britannian cheeks with her seed before the girl was forced to shallow. Kallen could feel the hot load warm her throat as it made it way to her belly.

After finishing filling up Kallen's mouth C.C. released the girl's head, a popping sound came from Kallen when the dick came out and rested on her forehead. Kallen took in air again as her tired eyes looked at C.C. The green-haired woman smiled as she pushed the still recovering girl on her back onto the cold roof floor before taking a leg in each hand and spreading them. “You seem to have enjoyed that Kallen.” C.C. gloated as she looked between the arousal between the girl's legs.

The witch dropped one of the legs and move the girl's panties to the side exposing her dripping hole to the fresh air. She took her dick into her hand rubbing it along the hot sex, getting it nice and ready. Although not the hole the dazed Kallen was expecting. She felt the dick prod the entrance of her rear. “Wait I...!” Kallen once again tried to stop C.C. but she had to lie to herself, part of her was looking forward to it. Her ass slow spread as the witch's member entered the puckered hole. 

“Mhm. Nice and tight.” C.C. groaned as she she started to fuck Kallen again. In Kallen's mind having her ass forced wide thanks to C.C. dick was sending mixed signals through her body. In her current state she could hear C.C. moans but she could hear another voice mixed in. Kallen doesn't know when she had started but her shirt was open she was playing with her breasts. She looked up at C.C. as she gave her ass a brutal fucking. “More! MORE! FUCK ME! USE MY ASS!” Kallen screamed not caring if someone heard her. Seeing Kallen had fallen to such a state was enough for C.C., she started to fuck her to get off now rather than to break her. Kallen couldn't tell the difference all she knew was that C.C. was using her and that was all that mattered. Her ass started to try and milk the green-haired woman's dick for cum. C.C. soon feed the hungry hole as she came filling the redhead's insides with white hot jizz.

“Now just one more place to make mine.” C.C. said as she took her dick out of Kallen's used ass, cum leaking out of the well fucked hole. She lined her dick up with Kallen's pussy, but unlike the two this time C.C. was not subtle with her fucking. She shoved all of her her dick into the girl in one motion. Kallen's lower lips were forced wide as the invader plowed into her. Kallen's mouth hung wide opens she felt C.C. dick mold her pussy into it's personal toy. C.C. put her arms around Kallen's waist pulling her up while she fell on her back. Kallen's breasts wobbles as she came to a stop as the dick filled her completely thanks to her new position. C.C. took hole of Kallen's hips keeping her steady as she rode her. “Play with those breasts of your would Kallen?” C.C. asked, acting as if it was a suggestion. The pleasure overdosed girl would follow anything C.C said at this point. Her hands quickly shot to her breasts, playing with them, pulling at her hard nipples, giving them lick, anything she could think of to please C.C. The witch grabbed her hips before she blew.

Kallen's head flew back, still holding her breasts, as she was cumming hard with C.C. The girl loved the warmth of girl jizz filling her. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she rode out the orgasm. C.C. recovered quickly, standing up her dick slipped free. Kallen laid on the floor shaking as her body kept cumming. If she was in the right frame of mind she'd would have notice C.C. grabbing her phone a few seconds later C.C. set the phone down next to Kallen. “I''l call you when I need relief. I'm under Mistress Witch.” C.C. said as she zipped back up her jumpsuit before she left the roof. Kallen let out a low “Yes, Mistress.” while her body slowly rested and the door auto closed.


End file.
